villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Catwomen
The Catwomen are antagonists in the 2013 Nostalgia Critic episode Catwoman, They are a villainous troupe of fanatical women who want to sabotage his review. They are Eartha Kitt, Sean Young, Michelle Pfeiffer and Anne Hathaway, and are portrayed by Malcolm Ray, Joanna Kay, Rachel Tietz, and Tamara Chambers, respectively. In the beginning of the video, four actresses who have formerly played Catwoman (except in the case of Sean Young) appear in a counselor-led “Catwomen Anonymous” session. Sean accidentally mentions “she-who-must-not-be-mentioned” (Halle Berry), which causes all of them to riot, because they all feel that Halle stole their opportunity to be in the Catwoman movie. When their counselor offhandedly mentions that the Nostalgia Critic is making a Catwoman episode, they join forces, each determined to have a leading role in the video to make up for their stolen opportunity. When the Catwomen arrive at the Critic’s house, they knock on the door and are surprised when he answers it. They step toward him in an attempt to attack but realize that they cannot walk on his carpet in high heels and fall to the floor. When the Critic scoffs at them, they change their plan of attack, taking off their shoes and revealing their secondary use: as guns. The Critic runs away to continue his review, and the Catwomen follow. In his basement, the Critic finds a manual called “How to Train Your Catwoman” and uses a tip from it to point out the Catwomen’s dual personalities. This starts an argument between the women about who is the most complex, allowing the Critic to run away and lock himself in a room. After the Catwomen resolve their conflict, they try to break down the locked door by using Eartha Kitt as a human battering ram. Sean suddenly mentions that she has a better idea and leaves, but the three others break through quickly after. The Critic runs outside and the Catwomen follow. All are surprised to find that Sean is riding a giant sand worm in the distance, yelling that she is “the Kwisatz Haderach, give a dog a bone” (a reference to the movie Dune). She tries to get the sand worm to attack, but it drags her back underground. The remaining Catwomen chase the Critic back inside, where he uses another tip from his manual to entice the Catwomen into a romantic dance scene. After they are distracted, he slips away, only to be confronted by Sean again, having tunneled up and out of the ground. He runs into a room and locks himself inside. However, he soon realizes the potential the Catwomen have of increasing the views on his video and opens the door. He explains to the Catwomen that they all suffer from Catwomen Raging Against Halle Berry Syndrome (CRAHBS), and tells them that they should be grateful that they weren’t in Catwoman. This finally calms them down and the Critic convinces them to make cat videos of themselves instead. As the Catwomen settle down and watch their videos, the Critic is suddenly approached by Halle Berry’s Catwoman (as played by Orlando Belisle Jr.), who accosts him for making fun of his movie and attacks him. Category:Stalkers Category:Female Category:Redeemed Category:Obsessed Category:Fanatics Category:Usurper Category:Summoners Category:TGWTG Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:One-Shot Category:Affably Evil Category:Internet Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Teams Category:Partners in Crime